Generally there are four basic types of chicken houses. A broiler house houses chicks from one day old through seven weeks, where they are fed and then processed for meat. A pullet house houses chicks from three days old until they begin laying eggs, after which they are delivered to breeders. A breeder house is where mature chickens lay eggs to supply chicks for the broiler houses. A layer house is where mature chickens lay eggs for consumption.
Lighting has been a challenge for some time in chicken houses. Dust, moisture, and chemical exposure affect the consistency of light and the life of bulbs. Light levels need to be consistently varied at different times during the day and throughout the life cycle to reduce stress levels, thereby controlling the chicken's attitude and appetite which enhances their growth.
LED lighting has been used recently in chicken houses to save energy and improve light conditions. However, there are unique problems with LED bulbs, including flicker during the dimming process, moisture incursion, collection of dust, fragility, and high turnover rates.
What is needed, therefore, is a reliable, flicker-free, waterproof, and robust LED lighting fixture for use in chicken houses.